The Manehattan PonyCon
by LauraRaptor
Summary: Pinkie Pie has convinced her friends to finally go to the big Manehattan PonyCon for the first time. It should be an exciting weekend of comics, costumes, and fun, but what happens when everypony has different things they want to do?
1. Chapter 1

"It's here! It's here!" Pinkie Pie cried with glee as she bounced down the streets of Ponyville. "Hey everypony, it's here!"

"What's here, Pinkie?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she and Spike approached Pinkie Pie, never sure what to expect from the ever energetic earth pony.

"It's here!" Pinkie yelled again. "The schedule for the Manehattan PonyCon, it's here!"

"What's the Manehattan PonyCon?" Twilight asked. She'd never heard of such a thing and her question seemed to rock Pinkie to her very core!

"You don't know?" Pinkie gasped. "It's only the best four days in Equestria that a pony could ask for, that's what!"

"Um…" Twilight and Spike mumbled in unison, still not sure what Pinkie was on about.

"Pinkie, are you on about PonyCon again?" Applejack said as she walked up to Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike. Rainbow Dash, hearing the commotion had followed Applejack and now Pinkie had to explain to three ponies and a dragon what PonyCon was and why it was such a big deal and why they all needed to go!

"Yes!" Pinkie cried. "And this year we need to go! It's going to be amazing, the biggest one ever!"

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash sighed. "You say this every year and we just can't go. It's right when we're all too busy!"

"That's right," Applejack chimed in. "PonyCon is always the weekend before Cider Season starts and we need to get the farm ready! There's no way I can attend."

"And that's the same weekend that the town has a seasonal shower planned to get ready for the autumn harvest, they need me to bring in the storm clouds," Rainbow Dash said matter of factly.

"But they moved it!" Pinkie cheered, jumping in the air. "It's going to be the weekend before that! I already checked, everyone is free! Going to PonyCon! Going to PonyCon!" Pinkie bounced around group, cheering over and over as everyone looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"Okay, we're free, but what is PonyCon?" Twilight asked.

"It's the best!" Pinkie cheered. "Ponies from all over Equestria come and they dress up in costumes and talk about their favourite games, comics, toys, and more! Plus authors are there, and celebrities too! Plus there is a big dance and everyone has the best time! It's the best!"

"Authors?" Twilight asked, thinking about her favourite books. "I could see myself going to something like that."

"Don't Twilight!" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "It's for nerds and geeks!" Everypony rolled their eyes at Rainbow's put down of PonyCon attendees, but Pinkie didn't look discouraged.

"You might be interested, Rainbow," she said and handed Rainbow Dash the schedule.

"Nerd stuff, nerd stuff, nerd stuff," Rainbow said, barely glances at the pages and pushed the schedule back at Pinkie Pie.

"Look closer!" Pinkie said and shoved a very specific article up to Rainbow's nose.

"Daring Do and the Secret of Cactus Point will be released during PonyCon," Twilight read aloud, her eyes widening as she read. "There will be a Daring Do costume contest and the winner will receive the very first signed copy of the new book and a meet and greet with the author!" Rainbow just about flew out of her own skin at the thought of it. Ever since reading Daring Do and the Quest of the Sapphire Stone she had read all the books in the series repeatedly and now she had a chance to read the new book before anyone else and have it signed! And meet the author! "We have to go!" Rainbow yelled.

"That's two!" Pinkie said, looking at Applejack.

"Well, I could bring some samples from Sweet Apple Acres for the attendees. And I do like Daring Do too," Applejack said, not entirely convinced.

"What is all this racket?" Rarity asked as she and Fluttershy joined their group of friends. The pair had just left the spa and had heard all of Pinkie and Rainbow's hooting and hollering.

"Rarity!" Rainbow said, almost tackling the unicorn in her excitement. "I need your help! Please! Pretty please!"

"Yes?" Rarity asked, blinking her big eyes at her friend.

"I need you to make me a costume!" Rainbow said, begging her friend.

"Um, a costume?" Rarity asked, not sure if costume was up to snuff with her beautiful fashion creations.

"Please? No one can sew like you and with your skills and talent," Rainbow said, adding "and beauty," for good measure. "I need your help to win the Daring Do contest!"

"A contest you say?" Rarity said. "Well, it would be good for my name to be out there more. When is it?"

"At the PonyCon in Manehattan!" Pinkie said, bouncing around her group of friends.

"In Manehattan?" Rarity asked. "Why didn't you say so? Well count me in! Fluttershy too."

"Um, yes, okay," Fluttershy said. "I've always wanted to go."

"Really?" Pinkie gasped in excitement.

"Oh yes," Fluttershy said with a shy smile. "Rocket the Raccoon always makes an appearance and I've always wanted to meet the little guy."

"Darling, you do know that Rocket is only -" Rarity started, but Pinkie shoved a hoof in her mouth to shut her up. No sense letting Fluttershy down that her favourite superhero was just an actor. "Um, you do know that Rocket is only there for a couple of days," Rarity said, trying to cover her mistake.

"That's okay, I think Pinkie wants to go every day and I do too." Pinkie jumped in the air and cheered. All her friends wanted to come to PonyCon for the first time ever.

"There's so much to get ready!" Pinkie sang as she bounced around . "We'll need a hotel room, we can all share, and travel and oh my goodness, if anyone else is wearing a costume!"

"I'm sure I'll have time to make more than one," Rarity offered.

"Can you maybe make me a Rocket the Raccoon costume?" Fluttershy asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not, darling," Rarity said, happy to help her best friend. "How about you Pinkie Pie, do you have something in mind?"

"Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie cried as she danced around the group.

"That's three. Applejack, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"I reckon I'm okay going as plain old Applejack," Applejack said.

"I'm okay too," Twilight said. "I just want to take everything in. Pinkie, do you mind if I borrow the schedule to plan what I want to do while we're there?"

"Of course not Twilight! I'm going to go book us a hotel room and get our tickets right now!"

"What about me?" Spike asked. No one had even mentioned him coming and he felt left out.

"Of course you're coming, Spike!" Pinkie cheered happily. "It wouldn't be fun without you!" Spike beamed at Pinkie, he was just as excited to go as she was.

"Do you want a costume too, Spikey-wikey?" Rarity asked him.

"Nah," he said, "that's girly stuff." Deep down though, he regretted the decision but didn't want to go back on it. There were so many cool costume ideas he had, but he didn't want Rarity to think he was childish or silly.

"Okay, so I'm going to book our hotel and get tickets," Pinkie said, still overexcited about the whole thing. "Twilight, you plan the events we're going to. Rarity, you make costumes. Applejack, you're in charge of food. Fluttershy and Rainbow can make sure to tell everyone we're going away and get pet sitters. Okay, let's go!" Pinkie ran off before anyone could disagree and everypony just shrugged their shoulders and went about the tasks they had been assigned.

"Well Spike," Twilight said as she went back to the library to plan the ponies' schedule of events. "I'm pretty excited about our first ever PonyCon. I can't wait to give the Princess my report on this one! And we only have a month to get ready, I better get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You think that you might have packed one too many bags?" Twilight Sparkle asked Rarity as the everypony loaded their bags onto the train car that would take them to Manehattan.

"Oh heavens no, Twilight," Rarity said as she used her magic to lift the bags onto the car. "This bag has all my mane and tail supplies I'll need while we're away," she said as a purple bag whisked by Twilight's nose. "And this one has my emergency hooficure supplies if we need them and I surely hope not, but best to be prepared!"

"As long as one of those bags has my Daring Do costume in it, you can pack the whole car," Rainbow Dash cut in, throwing her single bag on the car. "I'm going to win that contest, so that costume is the most valuable thing on this train, got it?" The other ponies nodded, not wanting to throw Rainbow into a fury if they disagreed.

Once Rarity finished putting all her bags on the luggage car everypony headed to their cabins. Rarity was staying in one cabin with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and the three planned to do their hair in preparation for their debut at the Manehattan PonyCon.

In the neighbouring cabin Twilight settled in with Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack and she was happy to find that because of the early morning Spike just wanted to sleep and Rainbow Dash planned to reread as many Daring Do books as she could on the trip so that she could play the perfect Daring Do in the costume contest. Applejack had decided to join Spike for a nap and Twilight was happy to pull out a book of her own to enjoy on the trip.

"Manehattan, next stop!" The conductor called after a few hours on the rails. "Manehattan, everypony!"

"We're here! We're here!" Pinkie cheered as she bounced around the cabin, almost spilling Rarity's shimmer blush.

"Pinkie, we're almost there, it'll be a few more minutes," Rarity said, trying to hide her annoyance. She knew Pinkie was just very excited and Rarity had to admit she was too. Manehattan, city of glowing lights and glamorous ponies. As much as she was excited to see the PonyCon with her friends, she had planned to duck out for a bit and check out the couture and high fashion that Manehattan had to offer.

The train jerked to a stop as Pinkie was in mid bounce and she flew across the cabin, smacking her nose on the wall. "Are you okay, Pinkie?" Fluttershy whispered.

"We're here!" Pinkie cheered as she jumped back up and bounced around even more. Fluttershy let out a little sigh of relief and the ponies met up with Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, and Spike to get their bags.

"Spike, could you be a dear and grab some of my bags?" Rarity asked, using her magic to hand Spike three large suitcases. "I believe Twilight took the steps to get us a car, yes?"

"The hotel is only two blocks away," Twilight told the group. "We can walk there in less than ten minutes."

Rarity huffed, but quickly composed herself. "You're right, Twilight. Plus how will I expect to be seen riding in the back of a car?" Everypony exchanged a glance, but the crowd surged behind them on the platform and the girls were shoved with the crowd in the direction of the hotel.

"There's too many ponies," Applejack said in alarm. Even though she had visited the big city once as a filly she didn't like the crowds of ponies pushing and pulling her every which way. "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, fly ahead and we'll follow you!" Rainbow made a show of rolling her eyes at Applejack, but really she was glad to be out of the crowd too, and looking at poor Fluttershy who looked a bundle of nerves, she knew this was the best course of action for everyone.

The girls made it to the Four Hooves hotel in one piece and Rarity did a frantic baggage check to make sure nothing had been dropped along the way. Once they were in the lobby everypony took a moment to breathe while Twilight got the key to their room.

As Twilight let everypony into the room everypony let out a gasp. The room was huge and luxurious! Beautiful art hung on the walls, the view overlooked the park, and there were two separate bedrooms as well as a living room in the suite.

"Twilight, how did you get this room?" Rarity asked, shocked.

"Sure is mighty pretty," Applejack said as she explored the living room.

"Everything was booked up and then I remembered Cadance and Shining Armor stayed here on their honeymoon. I sent Cadance a letter and she was able to get us in.

"Go Cadance!" Rainbow cheered and everypony chimed in.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy said. "Please tell the Princess I am most appreciative."

"I will, don't worry. Let's drop off our bags and get ready for PonyCon!" Twilight had brought a camera and she was hoping to get lots of pictures to send Princess Celestia as well as a set for Cadance in thanks for helping them get the room.

Rainbow immediately started digging through Rarity's bags in her hunt for her Daring Do costume. Rarity tried politely to tell her to stop, to let her look for the costume, but Rainbow wouldn't quit. Before long Rarity's supplies of makeup, mane and tail products, and all her accessories were scattered all over the hotel room.

"Here it is!" Rainbow said as she pulled the costume out of the very bottom of the very last bag. "Somepony zip me up and we can do!"

"Um," Fluttershy whispered. "Did you see my costume in there?"

"What about mine?" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around the piles of Rarity's things.

Rarity pulled out the other two costumes and handed them off to her friends. "You know what, you six enjoy PonyCon, I think I want to enjoy Manehattan for the evening, and I'll have three more days here before we have to leave to see the convention."

"You sure, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Fluttershy offered.

"No, I think that's okay. You ladies enjoy yourselves and we shall meet for dinner, yes? I'll find us a nice place to eat."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Twilight said as she helped Pinkie into her Nightmare Moon costume.

"Yes, I think it is," Rarity said very matter of factly. "I'll help Fluttershy with her makeup and then I'll leave with you girls. I'll meet you outside PonyCon when it closes for the night."

Once everypony was in their costumes they headed towards PonyCon. Rarity joined her friends until they reached the entrance line, but went no further. "I will be here when the convention closes, girls!" She said and trotted away, excited to experience all Manehattan had to offer.

"Gee, I hope she don't get lost," Applejack said, concerned for her friend who was now alone in the big city.

"Oh, she'll be okay," Fluttershy said as confidently as she could. "She's always wanted to come here, she's been going over the maps for weeks."

The conversation was interrupted when Pinkie exclaimed "the line is moving! Yippee!" Unfortunately the line didn't move far and it took everypony almost an hour to get inside.

"Okay, gather around everypony," Twilight said just before it was their turn to enter. "Everyone has two hours to wander around. There are six of us so I've split us into pairs to cover more ground. Fluttershy and Applejack, I want you two together and heading to the right. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, you two head straight. Spike and I will take the left. We meet up in two hours for the 'Writing Your First Book' seminar being hosted by the editor of the Daring Do books. From there we will line up for the showing of the new Doctor Whooves episode and then meet Rarity outside for dinner. Sound good?"

Everypony nodded and Twilight was delighted to see that everypony was on board with her very organized plan. If everyone followed the schedule they would be able to cover the most ground and not miss out on anything and Twilight could get tones of amazing pictures. Rarity leaving threw off her plan a little bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"It's our turn, it's our turn!" Pinkie cheered when the got in the doors. Everypony gasped at how large the space was and how many ponies had already arrived.

"Okay everypony, follow the plan," Twilight said as she gazed across the room. "Meet back here in two hours, okay? Okay?" But no one was there. She saw Rainbow flying off towards the sign that said 'Meet Daring Do' and Fluttershy had already made a break for the comic booths, probably hoping to get a glimpse of Rocket the Raccoon. Pinkie bounced wildly away and Applejack had wandered off as well. Even Spike had left her side, probably on the trail of some yummy smelling food.

"Stick to the plan!" Twilight tried to yell after her friends, but they were already long gone. "You guys, the plan works! Come back!" It was no use, everypony was gone and Twilight resigned herself to exploring on her own, promising to meet back in two hours to meet up with everypony. That is, so long as everypony else came back too.


End file.
